villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Giratina
Giratina, also known as the Renegade Pokémon, is a dual-type Ghost/Dragon legendary Pokémon, and one of the three members of the Creation trio, alongside Dialga and Palkia. While it is not known to evolve to or from any other Pokémon, it has a second form activated by giving Giratina a Griseous Orb to hold. Its original form, Altered Form, will then become Origin Form. It acts as the titular secondary antagonist-turned-protagonist in Giratina and the Sky Warrior. Biography Past It was banished for its violence. It silently gazed upon the old world from the Distortion World. ''Pokémon Platinum'' When Cyrus summons Dialga and Palkia at Spear Pillar to recreate the world, the distortion of time and space upsets Giratina, who then appears from a portal and drags Cyrus into it to prevent him from destroying the world. The player must then chase after Giratina through the Distortion World with the help of the lake guardians and Cynthia. After defeating Cyrus, the player can then encounter Giratina and either catch or defeat it to soothe its anger. Following becoming the champion, the player can return to the Distortion World through Turnback Cave and re-battle Giratina if it was defeated before, or obtain the Griseous Orb if Giratina was caught the first time. ''Super Smash Bros. In ''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Giratina is one of the Pokémon that can be summoned from a Poké Ball. It will use Dragon Breath to create a whirlwind to blow away opponents. In Ultimate, Giratina appears as two Neutral Primary Spirits. The first, based on its Altered Form, is obtained from a Spirit battle against a Giant Mr. Game & Watch who can summon Giratina from a Poké Ball and flip the screen. It can then be enhanced to the second Spirit, based on Giratina's Origin Form. When equipped, it increases damage dealt to the opponent's shield. ''Giratina and the Sky Warrior'' Giratina is the only Pokémon that lives in the Reverse World. Its habitat absorbed all the pollution from the battle between Dialga and Palkia in The Rise of Darkrai, which causes Giratina to see Dialga and Palkia as its enemies. In a lake in the real world, Giratina lures Dialga to the Reverse World, hoping for revenge. However, Dialga escapes, thanks to the hole created by Shaymin's Seed Flare, and it traps Giratina in a time loop, causing the Renegade Pokémon to lose the ability to move to the real world. It then wanted to catch Shaymin to utilize its Seed Flare to create a hole to the real world, thus shattering Dialga's time loop. Later, Zero catches Giratina after it had regained the ability to move to the real world, planning to copy Giratina's abilities and rule the Reverse World. Zero succeeds in getting Giratina's power of going from dimension to dimension, and as a result of Zero's actions, Giratina almost dies, but is healed by Shaymin's Aromatherapy. Giratina, along with Shaymin and Ash, defeats Zero and saves the Reverse World. Afterwards, Giratina later goes back to the Reverse World, presumably looking for Dialga again. ''Arceus and the Jewel of Life'' Dialga saved Pikachu and Piplup from a spatial rift that appeared in a river. Giratina, still enraged over the damage done to its world, arrived in Michina Town and immediately attacked Dialga. Sheena was unable to touch Giratina's heart due to its anger. Ash then pleaded to Giratina to stop, and the Renegade Pokémon, after recognizing Ash as the person who had helped saved its life, stopped the attack and returned to its own dimension. Later, Giratina joined forces with Dialga and Palkia and helped to protect everyone when Arceus arrived to destroy Michina. Although it was injured, Giratina was healed by Arceus after the timeline was changed and returned to the Reverse World where it could live in peace once more. Gallery Giratina_All.png Giratina 01.png Giratina 02.png Giratina 03.png Giratina_Altered_Forme_Dream.png Shiny_Giratina.png Giratina_concept_art.jpg Giratina_Origin_Forme 01.png Giratina_Origin_Forme 02.png Giratina_Origin_Forme_Dream.png Giratina_Origin_Forme_Dream 2.png Giratina_Origin_Forme 03.png Giratina_Pokemon_Ranger_Guardian_Signs.png Giratina_concept_art_2.jpg Giratina_Sun_and_Moon_Ultra_Prism.jpg Trivia *Giratina's Altered Form has six legs, six ribs, and six spikes on its wings which ties to both 666 (the number of the beast) and its similarity to Satan. Also, Giratina's role is similar to Satan on a cosmic level: it is a literal god that was banished for its aggressive tendencies (in particular, its obsession with balance) by what is implied to be Arceus. *Giratina is the 487th Pokémon in the National Pokédex. Navigation Category:Video Game Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Pokemon Villains Category:Genderless Category:Giant Category:Dragons Category:Noncorporeal Category:Anti-Villain Category:Redeemed Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Elementals Category:Brutes Category:Hegemony Category:Immortals Category:Outcast Category:Mongers Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Satan Category:Destroyers Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Amoral Category:Traitor Category:Demon Category:One-Man Army Category:Aliens Category:Hybrids Category:Mute